


"Love you, too"

by homobirb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, au where they're both gay and happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: "You're so beautiful. Especially like this."





	"Love you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by YouTube user 23ixx's In For It MEP part. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8wil1ZOuO8

"God, you're so pretty."

Goro's voice is like honey in his ear. Akira barely suppresses a shiver, blinking up at the boy in front of him. Gloved hands trace circles over his shoulders, down his chest. They give a small squeeze to his clothed erection, before pulling away. Akira whines, high and nasally, through the fabric stuffed in his mouth -- Goro's tie, if he remembers correctly. The detective circles him, once, twice, before settling behind him. His arms encircle Akira's shoulders. Akira tilts his head back and hits Goro's chest, closing his eyes.

A hand comes to rest at his cheek. Akira nuzzles into the touch. "You're so beautiful. Especially like this."

Goro pulls away and Akira immediately misses the warmth and weight of his body. But then Goro pushes his knees apart and settles on his knees, leaning forward and unbuttoning Akira's slacks. His teeth bite at the zipper, slowly tugging it down. Akira forgets to breathe.

The first touch on his cock is feather-light, finger tracing him through his boxers. He inhales sharply and resists jerking his hips upward when Goro's hand pulls away. The teen seems to notice this, as he smiles up at Akira and whispers, "Good boy." He's rewarded with lips pressing against him, then a tongue licking at his head, still over his underwear. By the time Goro pulls away, he's not sure whether the wet spot over his dick is pre-come or spit (or a mixture thereof).

A gloved hand slides past the damp fabric and grasps at him. Akira can't help but throw his head back. The handcuffs encircling his wrists scrape against the chair, his arms unable to move anywhere but where they lay held behind his back.

Goro waits for him to regain his composure, waits until his steel eyes are back on him, before he licks a long stripe up. Akira's breath hitches. He doesn't tear his eyes away from Goro; his gaze flicks between Goro's hazy red eyes and his tongue lapping at his slit. He outright moans when Goro's mouth encapsulates him. His hands squeeze into fists, then release - Akira wants to run his hand through the detective's hair, tug on the soft strands like he knows he likes. His body yearns to thrust his hips upward, to seek more of the wet, hot suction that is Goro Akechi's mouth.

His head bobs downward on his dick; he takes more and more every slide down, until his nose is buried in black pubic hair. He pulls off with a wet pop, lips red and swollen. Akira's breath comes fast through his nostrils and he tries to say, "Please," but it's muffled by fabric. Goro seems to understand him, though, his tongue peeking out to swirl around the tip. He sinks all the way down and swallows, throat tightening around Akira's cock. Akira jolts; Goro has to hold his hips down and pull off to catch his breath, before he's able to return. While Goro pauses, Akira uses the opportunity to take in all the details of the teen below him: Goro staring at him with such visible lust, his gloved hands digging into the skin above his hip bones, his clothes disheveled, his pants visibly tented.

Even handcuffed and gagged at Goro's mercy, he wishes he could _touch._

He slides his foot across the floor, until it hits against Goro's leg. He raises an eyebrow at him and returns to sucking at Akira, cheeks hollowed. Akira lifts his foot and pushes it tentatively against Goro's dick through his pants. The detective hums against his own cock. Feeling emboldened, Akira grinds his heel into the bulge and nearly melts when Goro moans around him.

He can feel the familiar rise of orgasm coiling in his abdomen. He tries to warn Goro, but any sound coming out of his mouth is muffled by the gag. Akira hopes that the way his body starts trembling and the moans and whines coming from his throat are enough of an indication. Goro's still sucking, _hard_ , when Akira comes down his throat. Goro doesn't stop until his body stops jerking, his hips once again anchored against the seat of the chair.

He's still catching his breath as he watches Goro's hand fumble with his trousers, pushing Akira's foot out of the way. Panting, he rests his head against Akira's thighs and - Akira can't quite see it, but from the way Goro's arms are moving, he's jerking himself off. He only has to wait a couple of seconds before Goro's spine arches and he shudders, eyes shut tight and mouth open, dripping spit onto his pant leg.

They sit like that for a couple of minutes, until their breathing evens out. Goro wipes his hand on Akira's pants, then crawls up into Akira's lap. His spit-soaked tie is retrieved from Akira's mouth and thrown somewhere in the room, forgotten. Akira leans forward to catch Goro's lips. His tongue slips easily inside, tasting himself in Goro's mouth. The teen in his lap hums in approval, before pulling back and resting his forehead against Akira's. "You do know this was supposed to be about you, right?"

"You're just so irresistible," Akira murmurs.

A small smile splits on Goro's face.

"I love you," Goro whispers, lips pressing against the corner of Akira's mouth.

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> uhm I made a tumblr recently (today) (it's @itshomobirb). please come scream at me. thank.


End file.
